Weird Night 2
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Cyborg Noodle is bored and is trying to find something to do. However when she Spots her mechanic Jacob sleeping she Decides to have a little 'Fun' With him.


**This is Just a Oneshot Between My OC Jacob and Cyborg Noodle. Enjoy!**

It was a Warm Night on plastic beach.

Everyone was sleeping peacefully, including the young mechanic Jacob.

Cyborg Noodle however, was patrolling the island, but she was extremely bored.  
While she was patrolling, she tried looking for something to do.

She had tried watching her Twilight Movies, But they didn't seem to entertain her at all. She even tried listening to pop music but that didn't work either.

To put it Simple, Cyborg Noodle was so bored, that there was nothing that could entertain her. At All.

Cyborg was just about to Give up on finding something to do, when she suddenly passed Jacob's room. Cyborg Noodle stopped in front of his door and quietly opened the door to find him sleeping.

The Mechanic Jacob was flat on his back sleeping on the bed. He was bare footed and was only in a pair of jeans.

Cyborg Noodle couldn't help but notice how Peaceful Jacob looked sleeping. His chest rising up and down to his breathing, His golden hair illuminating the dark shadows around him. He was an angel.

The sight nearly took Cyborg's breath away. Suddenly an idea sparked in her robotic mind.

Cyborg Noodle left the area and came back with a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. She quietly tiptoed into Jacob's room and approached the sleeping Mechanic.

She carefully lifted both of the boy's hand's above his head and handcuffed them to the headboard.

Cyborg tied the blindfold over the mechanics eyes so he couldn't see, then got on top of him and gently bit down on his soft pale neck.

This Immediately woke The mechanic out of his heavenly slumber.

"Aah! What the Fuck!" He exclaimed, Waking up.  
Everything was pitch black but he could here someone giggling.

Jacob couldn't see anything, he then realized he was blindfolded.  
He went to take the blindfold off, but also realized he couldn't move his arm's. His hands were handcuffed. He struggled to get free, but stopped when he heard whoever had him like this, giggle at him again.

"Having trouble there, Master Jacob?" Said a familiar Japanese voice.

"Cyborg Noodle?" Jacob said. He suddenly realized she did this to him. He could also feel her weight on top of him.

"Cyborg What the hell?!" He exclaimed. "Do you even know what time it is?!"

"Buy My calculations, it's a quarter to 3:00 A.M." She answered smirking.

"Yeah Exactly!" Jacob exclaimed. "So what are you doing here?"

Cyborg Just smirked and leaned over towards Jacob.

Jacob could suddenly feel Cyborg's warm breath on his neck.

"Uh..Cyborg, What are ya' doing?" Jacob said Blushing.

Cyborg Noodle smirked and licked Jacob's neck.

"Ahn..C-Cyborg!" Jacob gasped slightly surprised, trying to wriggle out of the handcuffs.

"Cyborg w-what are you doing?!" Jacob exclaimed, Not really caring about what Cyborg was doing to him anymore.

Cyborg Smirked knowing Jacob had wanted this too. "Nothing." Cyborg chuckled at Jacob's cheeks. They were flushed red.  
She smirked and licked one of Jacob's Nipples, Which cause Jacob to gasp.

"C-Cyborg..." Jacob breathed. "P-Please..Stop.."

Cyborg Noodle smirked at him. "And why should I do that?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"C-Cause I don't kn-know what you're doing." Jacob stuttered. "B-but w-whatever it is, I-I don't really like it."

This caused Cyborg Noodle To laugh.

"Oh Please." She replied settling down. "You know you want this." She answered.

"I can tell just buy looking at you, and from what I've been doing to you." Cyborg Noodle stated.

Jacob knew She was right he had been wanting her for a long time. Honestly he did. Heck he had always gotten tempted just by looking at her.

"And besides," Cyborg Noodle began sucking on Jacob's neck. "I know that you like it."

Jacob suddenly felt Cyborg's weight on him again and he felt her breathing next to his ear.

"Try not to make So Much noise, dear." She whispered.

Jacob Gasped as he felt Cyborg Noodle kissing her way down his chest, down to his abdomen, stopping at the bulge in his jeans.

Jacob heard the faint sound of the fastenings on his jeans being undone.

Cyborg Noodle pulled Jacob's Jeans down just enough to gain access.  
The robot chuckled when she noticed that Jacob was wearing plaid grey boxers, instead of his usual silky white one's.

"Nice Boxers." She said, which caused Jacob to blush like mad.

Cyborg then began rubbing the growing bulge inside the boxers, causing the young mechanic to gasp.

"C-Cyborg..P-Please!" Jacob begged.

Cyborg giggled at how Jacob was reacting, it was obvious that he wanted this. Cyborg smirked and undid the button on his boxers.

Jacob gasped when his member was free from inside his boxers.

"Oh Yeah, you definitely want this." Cyborg Noodle stated, smirking at Jacob's engorged Member.

Jacob blushed at what she said. Suddenly Jacob jolted forward when he felt Cyborg Noodle flick her tongue against the tip of his member.

The sudden pleasure from it made Jacob shiver. Cyborg Noodle took notice to this.

"You've never had sex before, have you?" She questioned him.

"W-Well, I-It's my first t-time..." Jacob answered not being able to finish his sentence.

Cyborg Noodle smirked at hearing this. "Well then, You're in for a treat."

Cyborg slowly took the tip of Jacob's Member in her mouth. Jacob was going crazy with frustration.

He arched his back off the bed. But Cyborg pushed his hips firmly back down onto the bed, continuing to go very slow agonizing pace.

"Cyborg Noodle, Please!" Jacob wailed.

Cyborg Then began bobbing her head up and down. This earned her a moan from Jacob.

Had the Golden haired Mechanic not have been blindfolded, Cyborg Noodle would have seen Jacob's eye's roll back inside his head.

"Ahh...Harder!" Jacob Moaned.

Cyborg continued going at a faster pace. Jacob could feel Cyborg's Tongue lapping at the underside of his member. He moaned as he tried to arch his back again, encouraging her to go faster.  
Cyborg Noodle complied and began deep throating Jacob, Causing another moan to erupt from The Mechanic.

"Aaah..." Jacob moaned. He was sure he wouldn't able move his legs when she was done with him. Jacob was sweating like crazy, trying to keep himself under control.

He just wanted to push down on Cyborg's head and make her go even faster, but he then remembered that his hands were cuffed.

Suddenly he began to feel a warm sensation in his lower stomach.

"Nngh..I'm about to cum!" He told Cyborg and she stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"Shhh." Cyborg placed a finger on his lips. "Here come's the best part." Jacob felt Cyborg get off of him.

Jacob then heard the sound of fumbling.

He suddenly felt Cyborg get on top of him again, but this time he felt her soft synthetic skin touching his own. He suddenly realized she wasn't wearing anything.

Cybog Noodle then Un-cuffed Jacob's hands, and took the blind fold off of him.

Jacob could finally see Cyborg now. He raised an Eyebrow at her in confusion.

Cyborg smiled and angled Jacob's erection towards her entrance and slowly slid down.

"Fuck!" Jacob yelled. He grabbed Cyborgs hips and slammed her down on his cock to the hilt. This earned a moan from the robot.

Cyborg wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, and Jacob got the Idea.

Gripping her rear Jacob stood up and Cyborg Wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jacob began thrusting in and out of her like crazy. It may have been his first time doing something like this, but he acted like as if he's done it before. He had never felt anything so tight before ever.

Cyborg Noodle was moaning like crazy, urging Jacob to go faster. Jacob wasted No time Thrusting in and out of her at a faster pace.

Cyborg Noodle was Moaning things like, 'Yes!' or, 'Please!', and 'More!' Which Jacob complied to.

The golden haired mechanic felt his release coming, and tried to hold back just a little longer. Cyborg suddenly screamed her release, and Jacob followed after, moaning her name.

They both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and breathless. Jacob rolled over off of Cyborg next to her and brushed her bangs out of her eye's.

"Jacob-kun..." Cyborg began. "I thought you said it was your first time."

"You didn't let me finish." Jacob stated. "I was going to say It was My first time.." Jacob smiled at her. "With a beautiful person like you."

Cyborg Smiled and kissed Jacob on the lips. Jacob pulled the blankets over the two of them and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next Day, While Jacob was working on the pipes he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see it was Murdoc.

"Wot was all that Noise I heard last night?" Murdoc asked raising an eyebrow at Jacob.

Jacob just blushed at him not knowing what to say.

He simply responded with, "What noise? I didn't hear anything."

**Poor Jacob what will we do with ya? Leave You reviews and tell me what ya' think. See ya soon! ;)**


End file.
